


Fragments of Love

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: After a failed and hurtful relationship that left him heartbroken and bruised, Sehun swore not to let any other person in again and focus solely on his job which he excelled at. One thing he did not expect, was for his own boss to mend his fragmented heart.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter One

Oh Sehun is one of the most talented personal assistants in the world of business. He is young, only 25 year old but has already gained in notoriety amongst the numerous grand companies he has worked at. CEOs would vouch for his efficiency and his professional skills. He was also known for being unapproachable. There were one too many CEOs who have been charmed by him and wanted to befriend him, however Sehun remained passive.

Sehun had been awfully hurt by his last boyfriend of six years, in a way that he had never imagined. The thought of it brought nightmares to him and now, he was not the same Sehun. All he wanted was for his heart to stop hurting, even if it meant being alone for the rest of his life.

Clad in a dark grey suit, and an equally dark tie, Sehun kept his stoic face at all time during work hours. The only thing surprising about him would be his silver hair, which he did dye recently, however no one can deny that he still looked charming and professional. He was currently typing the last words in the K-Corporation report, a company that his boss, Kim Kai, decided to buy, even if the current president seems unlikely to give away his consent easily. However Sehun knows CEO Kai will have more tricks up his sleeve. After all, he was the president of the most powerful company in South Korea, and one of the top ten worldwide.

Kim Kai was only three years older than Sehun, thus why Sehun decided he would work even harder to match his boss’s pace. Kim Kai was a role model for Sehun and the latter was grateful that his boss was professional and did not ask him to buy roses for his wife or lover, or get him coffee like his previous bosses did. He gave Sehun the opportunity to show his skills and Sehun was deeply thankful, for he was far more comfortable in his desk and with a huge amount of work, than to be in a room full of unknown strangers and pervert old men. Because, Sehun had not still healed from … that _incident_.

One minute later, the report was finished and Sehun ran his eyes through to find any error or spelling mistakes. There was none so he hurriedly printed the document and opened the door of his office to go deliver it. The CEO and PA offices were generally side by side and Sehun found it quite handy that he did not have to walk for ten minutes or take the elevator. Sehun arrived now in front of Kim Kai’s closed office. He took a deep breath and politely knocked.

A “Come in” was heard so Sehun got inside, not forgetting to close the door behind him. The CEO’s office was quite big. The furniture consisted of the main desk, in front of which was a couple black sofas to receive guests, and a coffee table. It also had a big library. Nevertheless, the thing that amazes people the most is that large window-wall, offering a splendid panoramic view of Seoul. In addition, in front of said window was the main desk.

When he turned his eyes to the desk, the sight of his young boss, scrolling through some papers, greeted him. Kim Kai was not a big fan of ties, so there he was again, clad in a simple but elegant white buttoned up shirt, with the top buttons open.

Sehun knew how much the female workers worshipped him and he himself, could not deny that his boss was worth all the admiration he received. Particularly, when Kim Kai lifted his eyes to him and smiled.

“The report for K-Corporation is finished sir,” Sehun said as he handed the other the document. His boss too his time reading it, and Sehun wished that he did not make any mistake. However, after a few minutes, his boss looked at him and smiled once again, and the pale boy could breathe in relief.

“Well done. You exceeded my expectations once again”

“It is my job sir”

“And how many times have I told you to call me Kai. Sir makes me feel old,” Kim Kai said with a chuckle.

Sehun did not know how to react so he only offered a small nod, his face mirroring no expression as usual. Kim Kai looked at him again, seemingly in thought before he spoke.

“You know I was surprised when you first came with that hair color. What made you do it? But I have to say it suits you well”

A flood of memories rushed into his head. Sehun’s eyes darkened in pain as his chest ached. He did not expect this question at all. He did not expect the things he was seeing now in his mind, playing like a movie. A movie he was trying to get out of his head.

_“Sehun-ah, I really love you with dark hair, you look really adorable,” He said before he messed up Sehun’s hair, making the latter pout. However, that pout was gently kissed and a smile graced his features instead._

Sehun’s shaking hand made its way to his silver locks as he trained his face into its usual stoic nature.

“I just…felt like changing it sir,” Sehun said before he excused himself, unaware of Kim Kai’s gaze that followed his silhouette until it disappeared.

When Sehun made it to his office, he slid his back against the door, closing it.

He sat on the ground, curled his knees against his chest, trying to make the pain go away.

And he silently…

… _cried._


	2. Chapter Two

Sehun hurriedly wiped his tears. This was not the time to be weak. He tried to even out his breath and stay calm. He slowly got up and walked towards the chair behind his desk, his legs gave in and he sat down, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m… _fine_. This is not the time nor the place for this. You have to keep yourself together Oh Sehun”

He said to himself. This happened often since what happened. Someone would say something, something minor and meaningless. However, that small detail would trigger some of his memories, and bring the pain back again. Sehun tried to hide it, but sometimes it was just too hard…too hard.

The pain was there, and is still there. It felt as if someone was constantly rubbing salt on your wounds, and opening them up, never letting them heal. It felt as if a hand was grabbing your heart ever so tightly that you could not breathe. It was the knowledge that it was your fault. It was the fact that you were never good enough, and never will be. It was that you gave your love and whole life to someone only to find that the one you cherished the most…did not plan to give that love back.

The worst thing of all is when you feel that ache deep behind your ribcage, beating in a desperate rhythm and you know that it screams for one thing and one thing only… _Love_.

When Sehun finally calmed down, and wiped the remaining tears away, he sat up properly. He looked at the pile of paperwork and the calls he had to make he had to finish by 5 pm. The clock read now 3 pm. It was better if he started his work now and forget this whole breaking down never happened. Work was the only thing that kept Sehun together. Sehun grabbed the first document and started working, analyzing and writing reports. Every few minutes he grabbed the phones and dialed the number of several companies. Phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder, and hands skillfully and quickly typing, Sehun managed to finish the work by 4pm.

Sehun went to the printer on the other side of the room, he had his own since Kim Kai deemed that time was money, and no one should waste half an hour waiting in line at the printing room. Once all reports are printed and organized, Sehun piled them up on his desk. He had an hour left and he was in no hurry to leave, so he thought why not finish some of tomorrow’s work. It would sure save time.

He completed his task by 5pm. Sehun allowed himself a little proud smile before grabbing everything, including his bag and headed for Kim Kai’s office. The door was open this time but Sehun knocked, and came in.

“These are the investment paperwork for AZKO, BBC and the last one regarding K-Corporation. I also called the CEOs and they are ready for the transaction sir, when should I arrange the meeting?”

Kim Kai looked surprised to say the least.

“You finished them all?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Nice work. This way we could proceed faster. Arrange the meeting for this Friday.”

“Yes sir,”

Sehun bowed and was on his way out when his boss told him to wait. Sehun saw Kim Kai quickly gather his things and jacket and ran to his side.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh! There is no need sir I can just take a cab…” Sehun was flustered. He did not expect this.

“You won’t be able to find one today, they’re on strike. That’s why I am taking you home” Kim Kai smiled and looked at Sehun before adding a soft “come along”. Sehun could not refuse because otherwise, he will be stuck here, and he needed to go home and get some sleep. Staying all day in a suit and tie is frustrating and he wanted nothing more than to wear clothing that is more comfortable.

“O-Okay…”

Sehun followed his boss to the company’s parking lot, holding his bag against his stomach. A car’s beeping sound caught Sehun’s attention and he then guessed that the beautiful black Lamborghini belonged to Kim Kai. They both got into the car as the CEO turned the engine on. Sehun felt uncomfortable this close to the other but he felt safe. He kept his eyes glued to the window as Kim Kai began driving off. The boss knew his address since Sehun was required to give it at first, part of the safety procedures, he presumed.

“So, Sehun-ssi. How do you like it so far? Working in EXO I mean” Kim Kai asked with a dashing smile on his face. His eyes looking directly into Sehun’s. Said boy averted his before replying.

“I like it very much sir. The work atmosphere is very professional, and to be honest, I am glad I don’t have to fetch you coffee instead of doing my actual job.”

This bold statement earned a laugh from the other. Sehun found it endearing, the way Kim Kai laughed. It made him look younger and childlike, but still handsome. The way his chest moved with every laugh and his strong looking arm on the driving wheel made Sehun think that whoever has his boss’s heart must be a lucky person.

_“I’m lucky to have you Sehun-ah. I really am,” He said pulling Sehun into a warm hug. Sehun just snorted and playfully hit him. “Gosh, you’re so cheesy”_

It happened again. However to Sehun’s luck this time, the car stopped, indicating their arrival in front of Sehun’s apartment.

“Thank you for driving me home. Goodnight sir,” Sehun managed to say while unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out. Sehun was in so much haste to get home that he did not notice that his boss’s car was still there.

Kim Kai watched him until Sehun safely got in, and he stayed there a while.

He wondered what made Sehun’s eyes so… _sad_.

He wondered what he could do to take that sadness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update! I hope you like this story and that I am not boring you with details. I just feel like you need to know what Sehun feels before jumping in the Sekai interaction and believe me, there will be much of that ;) I wonder who the ex is hmm. Leave your guesses in the comments. Subscribe to be notified of the updates! Moreover, upvotes are loved! Bye!


	3. Chapter Three

As soon as he stepped inside his apartment, Sehun removed that bloody tie first, soon followed by those work clothes that had grown uncomfortable since the afternoon. He sighed as a hand messed up his neatly combed silver locks while the other hand rummaged through the closet in search for something more comfortable. Sehun changed into some black sweatpants and a white t-shit before heading towards the small living room.

He let himself fall onto the couch, and he was about to grab the TV remote and watch something when his home phone rang, indicating a call. Sehun did not bother to get up and answer it, since he was not expecting an important call.

_“Hey, Sehun-ah…It’s me”_

The remote fell off Sehun’s shaking hand when he heard that familiar voice. A voice he had tried to forget but failed to every time. He jumped into a seating position and he waited for the person calling to say something.

_“Uhm…I know you are still mad at me and I know I ruined everything but please…Sehun-ah, will you pick up my calls? I have no right to say this but I really want to see you again… Please”_

There was a sudden rush of energy. A strength that Sehun was never capable of displaying before, that seemed to have awakened. It made him get up, pick up the phone and say all the things he was never capable of saying before. No matter how much _he_ had hurt him, Sehun always kept silent. He thought that it was okay, everyone makes mistakes and that he should forgive because…because that is what people in love do right? They forgive each other, embrace the mistakes and learn from them. However, Sehun had failed to notice that those mistakes were not all innocent.

 _He_ had hurt him, and did not even feel sorry when Sehun confronted him about it.

 _He_ broke his heart, and left a shattered mess behind. Sehun still struggled with patching up the wounds and fixing the pieces.

“No”. Sehun said to him through the phone. “You do not want to see me again, and I certainly will not see you again. After all this time, when I finally managed to somewhat get my life in check, you come back. Y-You always do this to me. You hurt me, and right when I thought I could leave and move on, you come back again. I am not the same Sehun you used to know. I will not yield to your wishes anymore.”

 _“Sehun-ah, I am so sorry, I really am and I regret everything I did just please…”_ The man pleaded in agony, or was it just an act to shatter Sehun once again. Sehun is strong now, he will not believe in the same lies anymore.

“I have feelings too, and you never, never once considered them. Please do not try to contact me again.”

_“Sehun-ah!”_

“Goodbye. I really wish you every happiness. However, I don't think I can ever look at you the same way. Please, for old time’s sake…leave me alone.”

_“I can do better this time! I changed… I can show you that! What I did was wrong, terrible and I regret it every day, with every breath I take and I just…I just want to fix it!”_

“It is too late now. Goodbye _Kris_ ”

Sehun hung up the phone. His hand was still holding it and his palm clenched around the device. He cannot do this anymore. The pain came back and he cried. He cried for all the lovely years he spent with Kris, he cried for those first four years of absolute happiness. He cried because he missed it, he missed smiling every day and having someone to love. He cried remembering the last year, when it all crashed down. There was nothing left.

Nothing but a broken heart aching, and tears shedding.

Last year, Sehun spent it all healing the scars, focusing on work and making himself a reputation. He has had enough of love, and friendship, because everything ends and he might not have any more strength to handle another ending.

When the last tear had fallen, Sehun went to the bathroom to wash his stained cheeks. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and made a promise to himself.

“I will not let anyone in again”

That night, Sehun could not get much sleep. He kept waking up every now and then. Sehun grabbed his phone from the nightstand. If he was not to get any sleep, then at least he will distract himself with something. Suddenly the phone started ringing, a name that Sehun never expected to call him showed up on the screen.

Kim Kai.

Sehun took the call. “Hello?”

“Oh! Sehun! I am very sorry did I wake you up?”

Sehun took the device from his ear to check the time. It was five in the morning.

“No, you did not. Is everything okay sir?”

“Yes. Well somewhat. I need you to come at work a bit early. I have an important meeting to go to first thing in the morning and I am in the middle of a crisis actually. Can you make it here, let’s say, an hour from now?”

At six in the morning? This must be urgent.

“Okay sir”

“Thank you Sehun! And by the way, you do not need to wear any formal wear, just bring yourself.”

“I understand”

The call ended and Sehun looked at the time once again. 5:05 am. That gave him enough time to get up, shower and catch an early bus. Therefore, he did just that.

Sehun arrived at the work place ten minutes early, clad in dark skinny jeans, a white shirt and a grey hoodie. He was in such a rush that he wore whatever he deemed clean. The door to Kim Kai’s office was open, revealing said boss, with what appears to be a bandage on his right arm.

“Sir?” Sehun said, announcing his presence and going inside.

Kim Kai looked up. He was wearing his work clothes, yet the shirt was completely open, displaying his toned abs and sun kissed body, and he seemed to be in pain because of his hurt arm.

“You actually made it. Perfect! I need you to pack up some documents in my bag, because as you can see” Kim Kai waved his bandaged arm. “This happened and I cannot seem to do anything”. The CEO continued fumbling with both ends of the shirt, wanting to button it down yet flinching in pain whenever his arm hurt.

Sehun, unconsciously, went to him and grabbed the fabric instead, to the surprise of his boss.

“You don’t have to-“Kim Kai started.

“It’s okay sir and you are in a hurry so I might as well help”

Sehun buttoned the shirt from the down to the top, and as he took a hold of the first two buttons, he looked up. The two were close, dangerously so. His boss looked down at the same moment and their eyes locked. Sehun, due to his personality, quickly looked away. He was just about to move away when his boss asked.

“Have you been…crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! Kai has some very sharp eyes lol .Well! We know who the ex is but what did Kris do? Hmmm? Leave some comments please you have no idea how I much I love reading your comments. Leave me some kudos if you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter Four

Many people had asked him that. _Were you crying? Are you okay?_ Sehun heard these question many times. Each time, he would come up with a different excuse. He hated how his facial expression betrayed his sadness and misery so easily. As if the story of that sadness was written in clear lines on his face and everyone could see it. That is why, across the years, he learned to sculpt his features into a more neutral tone.

Therefore, no one could see anything, unless Sehun wished to reveal it himself.

He did not expect the same question to resurface from his boss’s lips. He knew for sure that he had always kept a poker face, and no one should be able to tell whether he was crying or not. Sehun was a bit flustered. It was not until he felt his fingers on Kim Kai’s collar that he realized their extremely close distance and perhaps the reason why his boss was able to notice the slight redness underneath Sehun’s eyelids.

Sehun retreated his hands from the other’s shirt, and pulled back a little, creating a more comfortable space between them, before responding to the question.

“No, I was not.” Sehun attempted a smile, yet it did not quite reach his eyes.

“Are you sure –“Kim Kai countered but the subject was quickly diverted when Sehun looked at the tanned male’s bandaged and injured hand.

“How did you get injured? You were fine yesterday when you drove me home,” Sehun said in a quiet voice, before he remembered that he did not add the respectful “sir” to the sentence and he wanted to quickly correct his mistake. However, Kim Kai answered first.

“Oh this?” The CEO said lifting his injured hand and smiled looking at Sehun. The latter quickly averted his eyes to the bandaged hand. “It’s quite the funny story actually. When I got back home, my mind was all over the place, so I did not pay attention to the slippery stairs and I fell” Kim Kai motioned to his hand with a scrunched up nose “This hand took most of the fall”.

Sehun looked at him again, the words slipped from his mouth as if they were dying to escape.

“You should have been more careful”

“Sehun –“Kim Kai wanted to say something but Sehun spoke first.

“But thankfully it is just a strain and noting broken. You should put some ointment on it and be careful. Yes sir?”

“Thank you for coming here so early” The tan male said with a dashing smile on his face. His eyes were genuine in transmitting the grateful emotions. Sehun thought that it was such a long time since he had seen such honest eyes. Good people still exist, he guessed. Kim Kai sighed before continuing. “Now I have to go meet an investor before he catches his flight and afterwards…there are a lot of things to do back home too”

Having an injury for such a busy man like Kim Kai was certainly uncomfortable and a burden, Sehun thought. Perhaps he should offer his help. After all, this man had been nothing but professional all this while and one of the best superiors Sehun has ever worked for. He should at least repay the man with work.

“Can I help you with anything else sir?”

“Oh no, I already bothered you enough—“

“It’s not a bother. I mean, it is Saturday and I am free. Plus I would really love to help you, sir”

Sehun’s eyes were earnest and determined. This time, he held his gaze with the other without wavering or feeling as if he should not make eye contact. This time, he wanted to show that he is capable of lending a hand.

“Then, if you insist –“

“I do” Sehun nodded firmly, hands clutching at the ends of his gray hoodie because he felt very self-conscious now, and he did not know what to do with them. The CEO smiled in gratitude.

“Wait for me here then. I will be back in an hour or so. I will take you up on your offer after I arrive. I really should go now” Kim Kai tapped his hand on Sehun’s shoulder before he grabbed his bag and left. Sehun wished him a safe arrival like always. Sehun looked around the empty office and walked closer to the window wall.

He always wanted to see what the scenery looked like up close.

Perhaps he should indulge himself for a while.

Sehun smiled at his childish attitude as he looked at the beautiful Seoul. Everything seemed so little yet so big at the same time. The skyscrapers stood proud wanting to reach the heavens, and the parallel streets were lively with cars going back and forth. It felt like a whole other world was down there. A different world. Yet, busy as always. There was no time to breathe. Everyone was in a rush. Sehun wished they had time to breathe.

He knows firsthand what it feels like living for something you love to the point when you neglect yourself, and lose yourself. It was not until that something was gone until you realize the time that you wasted.

When you are in love, you forget the world. There is only that person in your eyes. Sehun was like that. However, now, at this very moment while looking down the city, his eyes seemed to catch hold of many things at the same time. Perhaps, having his heart broken, allowed him to see much more than a pair of dreamy eyes and subtle lies.

Time quickly passed, and Kim Kai was already back. Sehun turned around to the sound of footsteps and something being put on the desk.

“I am so sorry to make you wait. That old geezer would not shut up and let me go. To think that he was the one with a flight to catch.” The CEO said breathlessly. Sehun nodded in understanding, lower lip jutted in thought.

“Do you have anything to do after this, Sehun?” he added. His genuine eyes made it impossible to say no, even if Sehun did not have much to do at home anyways.

“No, I don’t have any plans sir,”

Hearing that, the tan male came closer to where Sehun was after putting away his work bag. The look on his face was quite strange and there was a mix of anticipation and mischief behind those dark orbs. Sehun did not understand what it meant at all, or at least, what it meant on Kim Kai’s face. He had seen it before, on Kris’s face, and it always meant something odd would happen.

“Well then, let’s go.”

Kim Kai had his hand on his waist. The smile adorning his features was still there and Sehun was confused by now.

“Where to, sir?” Sehun’s brow furrowed, unconsciously looking like a pouting kitten. It was an adorable sight and the other male seemed to enjoy it. He enjoyed it when Sehun was less strict and professional, when Sehun looked more at ease with him and not flinch whenever he came close.

“We are going out. My treat.” Kim Kai said before holding Sehun’s hand and dragging him along. His steps were long confident strides, when Sehun’s were small rushed ones, trying to figure out what was going on and where they were headed. Sehun had no choice but to comply and follow.

He did not know whether he complied because of Kim Kai’s authority and rank or because he simply trusted him. Sehun was sure it had nothing to do with him being the subordinate. Perhaps he did trust the CEO. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update! Leave me some comments please ^^ and if you love this story so far, give me some kudos! /shameless asking/. Bye!


	5. Chapter Five

The ride was quiet yet not uncomfortable. Sehun still did not know where they were going or what his boss meant by taking him out, but he didn't want to overthink. In fact, he could not overthink anything at the moment since Kris's call had caused him enough of a headache. Sehun looked out the passenger seat window, gazing at the urban scenery of Seoul. He hadn't had the chance to go out since he started the job. Not because he was overworked but because he had lost the desire to see the world and be a part of the world ever since he got his heart broken. There was simply nothing left in his world after that... Nothing but the shattered pieces he kept trying to stick together and failing miserably at doing so.

'' Should I play some music? ''His boss's voice snapped Sehun out of his reverie.

'' Yes, if you'd like sir '' Sehun replied smiling politely, while his boss was chossing betwedn radio stations, until he found one with pleasing music.

Sehun took this opportunity to realise that he was dressed in casual clothes and Kim Kai was in formal attire, and he wondered if it would be proper to be seen with his boss wearing that.

'' Um, sir ? You still haven't told me where we're going and I worry I'm not really dressed for it-''

'' Oh don't worry Sehun. We're not going anywhere that will make you self-conscious about your outfit. Although honestly I would kill to be wearing what you're wearing right now, this tie is a nightmare! '' Kim Kai said while laughing and reassuring Sehun. Still not disclosing their destination. Sehun thought he will know when they get there anyways so he didn't pursue the topic any further.

'' We have successfully arrived at my favorite place on Earth '' said Kim Kai while getting out of the car. Sehun looked around and blinked his eyes once, and twice, in..complete surprise because this was the last place he imagined his boss would ever come to.

Sehun removed his seatbelt and his boss opened the door for him, beating him to it, all while mysteriously smiling. Sehun could not figure out what the other was thinking but still, he nodded politely as to say thanks and got out of the car, Kim Kai closing the door behind him and locking the car. 

Sehun started at the sign in front if him, and at his boss, trying to find some sort of explanation as to why they were here..at a puppy café..of all places. 

'' I know what you're thinking Sehun and I must admit I don't really look like the type to enjoy stuff like these but.. '' Kim Kai went quiet, staring at the ground and then at Sehun again before continuing '' I just think you're a very talented and valuable asset to my company Sehun, and it looks like you're going through a hard time so I wanted to share my happy place with you '' 

Sehun shook his head to argue '' I'm fine sir there is no need- '' but was interrupted again by a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder. 

'' I won't pry into the details of your life and privacy Sehun. I come here when I need to unwind and laugh a little, forget about the hectic life a bit. I guess what I'm saying is.. '' 

''..I just want you to forget about whatever's troubling you, even if it's just for a bit. Won't you indulge your old boss? '' Kim Kai said laughing and smiling warmly. 

No one has ever done this for Sehun before. No one has ever noticed he was having a tough time and did anything for him besides the usual look of pity. Sehun noticed there was no such thing in his boss's eyes. The man next to him, who was excitedly looking at the puppy café, was a genuine person. 

Sehun couldn't help but notice the way Kim Kai had touched his shoulder earlier. He couldn't help but notice the way it was so different from Kris's demanding and sometimes frightening and violent touch. This was different. Kai...was different, and Sehun thought of how lucky the person his boss would love, be. 

'' Shall we go inside, Sehun? '' his boss smiled once more. 

'' Okay, sir '' Sehun smiled back. 

'' Can you stop calling me sir, I already feel so old! '' Kim Kai nagged a little as he opened the door for Sehun and entered the cute café, greeted by a kind looking receptionist, and a bunch of adorable puppies running around and playing with some other customers. 

'' Can't help it sir, you're my boss '' 

At this Kai turned around, smirked while getting something out of this pocket. It was a card he handed to Sehun. A customer reward card to be exact, for this puppy Café, it read... 

'' Grand Puppy Master VIP ? '' Sehun read. His boss nodded in excitement and Sehun looked at all the visiting stamps on the card, which meant his boss came here frequently. Very frequently. And the name of the card was so hilarious that Sehun couldn't help but laugh.

For the first time in a long time, Sehun laughed wholeheartedly. He laughed like everything was okay again. He laughed like the old bubbly Sehun laughed. Sehun hadn't felt this way in a long time..and he felt thankful for this moment, for his boss's kind heart and gesture and internally wished that his boss find someone as kind as him. 

Meanwhile, and unknownst to the smiling pale boy who kept laughing at the card, Kim Kai stood still. Staring at Sehun laughing and feeling his heart beat faster. Wondering what he could do to make Sehun laugh like this forever..and another thought, wondering how he could take the other's pain away...

..wondering who or what could have hurt him this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating everyday so be sure to subscribe to be notified! Leave me some comments too, I love to read them! I hope you guys have a wonderful day xoxo Bye!


	6. Chapter Six

The time that the two spent at the puppy Café was delightful. Sehun enjoyed it as it took his mind off of all the thoughts pestering him, and helped him have a little fun instead. Of course, as much fun as he deemed appropriate considering he was out with his boss after all. Still, he allowed himself to indulge a bit in this moment, watching Kai play with the puppies and seeing that unexpected innocence and charm radiating off of his superior, helped Sehun relax a little bit.

He was indeed in awe of Kai in general. His boss was intelligent, smart, and talented in running a business. He was tough when he needed to be and very king to his employees. Kai probably saw that Sehun was having a difficult time, and as much as the pale boy appreciated his boss’s kindness, he made a mental note as to be careful in showing his emotions. He thought that he should avoid being a bother to his boss, and to not abuse his kindness. He thought about how he could work much harder to repay him for this much needed break.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Kai’s question caused Sehun to break out of his little reverie.

“Oh- nothing much, sir. In fact I wanted to thank you…” at hearing this, Kai’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he waited for Sehun to elaborate. The latter had been caressing a puppy before continuing. “For all of this…thank you for bringing me here. I…really needed it. You’re very kind, sir” Sehun finished off with a genuine smile.

Sehun continued to play with the adorable puppies, not knowing that the man next to him is currently trying to hide the fact that Sehun’s smile knocked all breath out of his lungs. Kai could not deny the fact that he was lightly, or maybe quite smitten with his assistant. All it takes is for Sehun to smile like that and his heartbeat starts accelerating. It was the first time in his life where he felt flustered. Usually, having the reputation of being a successful young businessman who also had outstanding looks always granted Kai a favorable opinion with everyone. He never had to try hard enough to please, and he never felt like he should work hard to please anyone. He was already popular, and he could easily seduce whomever he fancied. Yet, right now, he felt as if he was a nervous teenager who doesn’t know how to make the first move.

Only Sehun had this effect on him. It was a new feeling, and Kai didn’t mind it. He tried to focus on the puppies running about, but who was he kidding? His gaze would almost automatically land on the man with the delicate hands caressing the dogs, a relaxed state he didn’t witness a lot, and a lovely expression adorned with sparkly dark eyes. How dearly Kai wished those eyes would look at him the same way…

“You must come here a lot sir” Sehun asked between laughs as a dog was currently licking his cheeks.

“Oh yeah...I love dogs, they take all the stress away and they’re just so darn _cute_!” Kai replied excitedly while holding one puppy next to his face. Kai’s enthusiasm was contagious and Sehun found it interesting as he was only used to Kai’s professional and polite daily expressions. He wondered if there were more expressions he could make…That thought was quickly dismissed however. Those emotions would naturally be reserved to a special someone, a lover, not to just anyone and especially not a random employee.

 _“How nice it would be, to be loved by someone like him. If only I were that lucky…”_ Sehun shook his head. He didn’t know what he was thinking anymore. He can’t afford to have these ideas, so they were quickly swept to the back of his mind as quickly as they appeared.

“Do you want to go eat something Sehun? My treat.” Kai continued before Sehun had a chance to refuse “Just consider it my thanks…for making you show up on a weekend…please?”

Sehun felt it would make his boss feel incredibly upset if he said no, so he nodded in agreement. What he did not expect however, is Kai lighting up like fireworks in the sky, _holding_ his hand up and out the café. That must be a habit of his, he thought, holding hands and rushing off…

Kai seemed oblivious to Sehun’s internal struggle, but on the contrary, he too was nervous and wanted to do anything he could to spend more time with Sehun. They walked a bit until they reached a famous Japanese restaurant.

“This place is my favorite, they have _the_ most _delicious_ sushi in all of Seoul” Kai highly recommended this place and Sehun couldn’t wait to try it. He was getting hungry. They found an empty table and realized they were still holding hands. Kai took the initiative to pull his hand back while smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry for that, I got too excited I guess” Kai laughed it off and Sehun just smiled at Kai’s adorable flustered face. They had a good time at the restaurant and ate really good food. Kai kept talking about how annoying some of his business partners are, and Sehun enjoyed the flow of the conversation.

Kai was kind enough to not pressure him to talk, and just appreciated the fact that Sehun was more of a listener. Sehun thought there really was no one this considerate to him before. It seemed that joining EXO Inc. was the best idea after all.

“You know, I was really surprised when you showed up at the job interview Sehun” Kai noted.

“Why, sir?”

“Well, I really wanted you to work with us, but I’ve heard that another company hired you. That is, until your application for EXO came up” Kai added. “What made you quit?”

“Oh yeah, that-” Sehun sighed before explaining “I did start working there for a bit, but they wanted me to write some false reports, so I quit…”

“What?!” Kai was so shocked that he choked a bit on his food. Sehun handed him some water and almost laughed at how funny Kai looked. “Thank you Sehun, I am embarrassing myself everyday with you, it seems” Kai added while laughing.

“Its fine sir” Sehun smiled again…and this time, Kai really couldn’t keep it in.

“You look really good like that, you know…”

“Like what, sir?”

“ _Smiling_.” Their eyes met now and Kai added. “You look really good when you’re smiling, Sehun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some comments xoxo   
> Special thanks to my bf for motivating me to finish this and to @Idontread for the lovely comments ^^


	7. Chapter Seven

Sehun laid his back against his apartment door as soon as it closed. He had just returned from his outing with Kai, bringing along with him a myriad of new thoughts and feelings. He just couldn’t forget about the way Kai stared at him occasionally. He didn’t _hate_ it, but he didn’t know what it was…and it flustered the pale boy.

He wasn’t immune to the thoughts that immediately sprung from being looked at like that, and treated so kindly like that, but Sehun refused to acknowledge them. He refused to allow himself to surrender again. After all, having a crush is equivalent to taking most of the fall, and he…did not want to _fall_. He couldn’t afford to. Not after everything that happened.

Kai was kind, and that’s all there is to it. Sehun was sure that his boss didn’t have any ulterior motives or intentions behind his actions, and he had witnessed firsthand how well he treated every other employee. Kai had even once taught a struggling intern how to fix the Excel worksheets. Sehun shouldn’t be selfish enough to think he was special…because he wasn’t… _right_?

Just as Sehun was reorganizing his thoughts and suppressing whatever feeling that wanted to float all the way to the tip of his tongue, his phone received a text notification…and the text message was from Kai. Sehun hurriedly opened it.

_“I had a wonderful time today Sehun, I hope we can still hang out together after work sometime soon. How does Monday sound like? I’d love to show you another one of my favorite restaurants!”_

Sehun bought his lip in something between frustration and excitement. His entire body and mind were going haywire because this invitation obviously means _something_. Before he noticed, his fingers were already hovering above the phone keyboard, slightly shaking and wondering how to reply. He already knew what the reply was going to be anyways. His whole being was screaming “Yes! Say yes!” over and over again.

_Ding_. Another text notification rang. A new message from Kai that read _“…if you want to of course, I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressure you into it. I just…would **love** to enjoy your company again __J_ _”_

“Fuck…” Sehun cursed as a smile sneaked its way to his face. How could anyone refuse someone this considerate and sweet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror by his entryway and saw the glimmer in his eyes. He really looked so much better now, and it was obviously thanks to his mental strength and a very kind boss who treated him respectfully, and almost like a dear friend.

Sehun wanted more of this. He strived for more of the good things that happened to him lately.

Attention redirected back to his phone, Sehun typed in his answer. _“I would love to, Kai”_. At that, Sehun joyfully spent the rest of his weekend looking forward to Monday and to the wonderful events that will unfold, unaware that one word in his text had a bigger effect on the sender.

At the same moment, in his house, Kai was quite literally holding his hands together, eyes closed and praying for Sehun to agree to his invitation. So when his text notification rang, he jumped out of his spot and clumsily unlocked his phone to check it, almost dropping the device. It was endearing and strange to see someone have this much of an effect on him. But then again, Sehun wasn’t just _anyone_ , and Kai wished he could become _someone_ to Sehun.

He knew he was getting way too ahead of himself, so he calmed himself down by a taking a deep breath and tapping the message to read it.

_“I would love to, Kai”_

Kai’s whole demeanor stiffened as everything in his peripheral vision became nothing but a hazy blur, all the focus concentrated instead on the text message Sehun sent. An explosion of relief and absolute happiness engulfed him and Kai was speechless for a moment. Sehun called him…Kai. Not “sir”, not “Mr. Kai”, but just… _Kai_. 

He felt himself getting closer. He wanted to get close even more. He felt the greed of wanting more, to be something more, but he knew he shouldn’t rush things. Not when things were going so well for him. Not right now, but eventually. Slowly…but surely. He couldn’t deny it anymore to himself. It was a blatant truth at this point.

Like the Earth revolving around the sun. Like the Moon swaying the sea. Like the steady rise and fall of his breath. Sehun was his sun, his moon, and the very thing fueling his existence at this point. Kai was undeniably attracted, pulled into the pale boy’s gravity, and he wasn’t thinking of resisting. Instead Kai reveled in the pull, and allowed his heart to surrender.

How could he not, when all his thoughts throughout the passing days were always graced by a certain individual with star dust hair, milky skin and an adorable smile? He was falling. He was falling hard. There was no way to deny it, or escape it. Not that he wanted to, anyways. Kai was just overwhelmingly happy that Sehun felt comfortable enough to call him just by his first name.

In fact, he was still so out of it that he didn’t notice his doorbell ringing and the butler opening the door to welcome his brother. Kai was still daydreaming until his brother tapped his shoulder, which surprised the seemingly love-struck Kai.

“Chen!” Kai cried out and smiled at the sight of his dear older brother, whom he missed very much, before hugging him. Chen was currently busy preparing for his engagement party and planning for it. His fiancée was a lovely and kind lady who will fit perfectly in their family. They didn’t get to see each other much because of their busy schedules, so this was a nice surprise.

“Hey there, idiot. What got you so spaced out that you didn’t even notice me coming in?” Chen teasingly smirked as he peeked a glance at Kai’s phone before stealing it. His brother protesting behind him.

“Hey! Give it back” Kai exclaimed while trying to get his phone back, but his brother was too sneaky and had already seen the recipient of the conversation that got his little brother all up in his head before Kai managed to take his phone back.

“Sehun huh” Chen winked. “That’s a pretty name, I’m sure this _Sehun_ is pretty enough to have you looking so lovelorn” Chen laughed at this.

“Shut up” Kai grumpily replied…before adding “And yes he is attractive” while smiling. The sight of his little brother acting like a teenager in love was very novel to Chen. He had never seen Kai act this way before, and was used to his brother having multiple flings that never really progressed to anything beyond that.

_“This is interesting…”_ Chen thought, looking at his brother who was currently instructing the butler to bring them some refreshments. _“Very interesting indeed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both simping at this point lmao ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 82 KUDOS THAT IS CRAAAAAAAAZYYYYY!!!!! Please leave me some comments because I love to read them and find out what you guys think! ^^


	8. Chapter Eight

“So, what brings you here today? I thought you were busy preparing for the engagement party” Kai asked his brother as they both settled down in his living room, drinking coffee and catching up.

Chen took a sip of his coffee before putting his cup back on the table, then replied “Well, I am indeed very busy and way over my head… but I thought I’d check up on my adorable dear little brother”, Chen finished up teasingly.

“Cut the crap Chen” Kai answered in a very obvious and dead tone. Chen is the type of person that never rests when he’s busy until he finishes all the tasks he has to do. His brother showing up now was very surprising and Kai suspected some kind of ulterior motive.

Chen huffed in fake indignation. “I’m disappointed in how you think of me, Kai. This isn’t how I raised you!” At this, both laughed at the ridiculous claims that were just uttered. Finally, Chen surrendered and started admitting the real truth behind his visit.

“Actually, my visit has something to do with both _my engagement_ and _you_.”

“Huh? What does your engagement have to do with me?” Kai questioned.

“You need a plus one, Kai. A partner. A date, if you will. I need a name to put next to yours in the invitation card. You can’t be showing up to my engagement party all alone. It’s depressing” Chen remarked.

“How is it depressing?” Kai huffed. “The fact that I’m single isn’t depressing!”

“It is.” Chen said in a matter-of-fact manner. “I want my engagement party to celebrate love. That is why it’s required of every guest to come with a partner.” Chen replied before smirking. “Stop acting like you don’t already have someone in mind Kai”

“I don’t. Who will I even go with-” Kai paused mid-sentence when he saw the way Chen was staring at him, and at his phone. He then realized what Chen was thinking about, and he had to put a stop to his brother’s schemes. “No.”

“Oh yes” Chen nodded as if it was already decided and Kai has no input on it. “Sehun, was it?” Chen added, already picturing Sehun’s name next to Kai’s in the invitation card.

“No! I can’t just invite him like that! Imagine how awkward it would be for him!”

“Awn, look at you caring about what he thinks about it and not refusing my proposition first” Chen smirked and Kai was caught off guard. He begrudgingly picked up his coffee cup to take a sip and pretend he didn’t just hear his brother calling him out. “You can’t hide your feelings from me Kai, just invite him and see what happens!” Chen added, stealing a look at how nervous his brother was right now.

Kai put his cup down and clasped his hands together before explaining “What do you want me to do? Go up to him and ask him to come with me, _his boss_ , to my brother’s party?”

“Precisely.” Chen nodded as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

“What if he says no?” Kai added.

“What if he says _yes_ ” Chen countered back. “I’m sure someone who makes you blush that hard won’t be difficult to convince. Just ask him, you have nothing to lose!”

“I have _everything_ to lose”

Kai’s reaction surprised both of them. On one hand, Kai was extremely nervous because he didn’t want to ruin the careful friendship he has just established with Sehun by moving too fast and inviting him to an event like that, as his partner. He was worried it would throw everything off.

On the other hand, Chen was pleasantly surprised to see how much his brother cared for someone else. This was a novel and heartwarming thing. He had an inkling as to why Kai was being this careful, but he also knew that Kai needed to take the first move, or _any_ move really. He genuinely wanted to see his brother with someone who makes him happy at his engagement party. It would make the whole day feel even more magical than it already is.

Chen sat up and moved across the table to sit next to Kai, who now turned to look at his brother.

“Listen Kai, I just want to see you have fun, and be happy. That’s all I want.” Chen smiled and ruffled Kai’s hair. “The party is in three months anyways, there’s plenty of time left.”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do about that” Kai finally complied but not before adding “Don’t get your hopes up!” when he saw the cheeky look Chen gave him.

“Oh my hopes were up the moment I saw you staring at your phone like a teenager dating for the first time brother, they were up and beyond” Chen laughed and Kai smacked his arm in retaliation.

Chen then looked at his watch. It was time for him to leave and head on for an appointment with the caterer. “Well, I have to go now. I’d love to stay and tease you but I have a party menu to plan” Chen said as he stood up.

“I’ll see you sometime else then” Kai replied and hugged his brother. Unbeknown to him, Chen had a mischievous idea in mind. _You will see me soon enough, little brother._ He thought.

Kai watched his brother’s figure retreating for the day and headed on to his room. He had a weird feeling that Chen may be planning something but he was too excited at the idea of going out with Sehun on Monday to think about anything Chen might be scheming. His brain was already filled with numerous ideas on how to spend time with Sehun…

…and there he was. It was Monday morning, and Kai was standing in front of his bedroom mirror for the past hour, with a bed full of shirts and ties scattered around as Kai tried one clothing on, then a next one, unsatisfied with all of the options. It was truly a curious sight. Someone as calm and collected as him fretting about trying to find the perfect suit and the perfect tie for the day.

Finally, he settled for a navy blue long sleeved button-up shirt and black pants. He wanted to look a bit more dashing today so he ditched the tie, and opened the first buttons of his shirt, showcasing his neck and highlighting his sturdy upper body muscles.

Kai then grabbed his suitcase, phone and car keys and headed for the door. The butler who was already waiting for him, opened up the front door and wished him a safe arrival. Kai headed outside to get to his car, when he saw a familiar face waiting by the passenger door.

“Good morning, little brother” Chen smiled at the sight of his confused sibling. Kai had no idea why Chen was here again, at his house, at this hour, until he saw the mischievous look in his older brother’s eyes and a card he was holding in his hand.

 _An invitation card._ Kai sighed.

“Now, don’t be looking so grumpy. I’m helping you out here!”

Kai didn’t reply and just unlocked the car doors, headed for the driver’s seat and hung his head back in defeat, while Chen got next to him, smiling and excited.

“Start the car Kai, and let’s go get you a date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST AT 100 KUDOS GUYS THIS IS INSANE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
> How do you like the new update? leave me some comments below ^^  
> Follow me on twitter @Malevolance94 <3


End file.
